


100 ways to show you i love you

by Iamthehobbit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehobbit/pseuds/Iamthehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 ways two idiots in love show how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

When Meg suggested to go to Houston to go to a Classic Arcade, she didn't really think about the drive. It was two hours, not twenty. She could survive. She's done a lot worse, travel wise. Besides, she knew that Ryan would absolute adore it. He was an absolute geek when it came to gaming history. 

Going to Houston was a breeze. It was full of laughter and excitement for the day that lay ahead. Ryan was reading what games they had and would spout out random trivia about the game. And seeing his face when they arrived? Priceless. They spent hours there, playing to their hearts delight. 

That was Megs mistake. 

When it was time to go, she was completely drained. She was wary of having to drive all the way back to Austin. She sighed as she started the ignition and backed out of the parking lot.   
"I cannot believe they had Phoenix! That was amazing! Granted the gameplay was.." Normally Meg would be chatting back with her boyfriend, but she just couldn't. Not right now. She had to focus on the road. Not sleep. Or her comfy bed. The car swerved. Fuck.

"Meg?" Ryan gently asked. She glanced at him. 

"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

As soon as they switched, Meg was out cold, curled up in a ball. Ryan smiled.


	2. The moon.

One thing that everyone knew about Meg was her love for anime and her love for animals. 

That's why when Ryan saw it, he knew he just had to buy it for her. It was a stuffed animal of that weird anime cat with the crescent moon on it. He had no idea what the fuck its name was, but that didn't matter. He knew she would love it and that's all that mattered. So, he carefully wrapped it in colorful paper, stuck a bow on it, and drove to work to surprise Meg.

Ryan went straight to her desk wearing the biggest grin. Meg quirked an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. 

"Here." Ryan shoved the wrapped cat in her arms.  
"Its not my birthday...you know you didn't have to get me anything." Meg said. She felt bad she didn't have anything to give back.   
"Don't worry about it. It reminded me of you." Ryan whispered. 

Meg quickly ripped the paper to see what hid underneath. 

"A Luna? OOH! Ryan! I love it! I'll put it on my bookshelf! Thank you!" Meg squealed. She wrapped her arms around his torso, jumping up and down. 

Ryan blushed.

He was glad he bought it for her.


	3. For you.

Ryan was literally always a gentleman to Meg. He would open her doors, pay for her meals, hell, he would probably carry her across the world. Which MEg appreciated, oof course, it was sweet of him. But she wanted to show him how much she cared. 

So, she made a plan. 

"Ryan? You know what we should do?" Meg asked, biting her cheek from grinning, which would give her away. Ryan looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Umm? Could it be us not playing Pug Date? Because honestly I don't really-"

"Close! Remove the Pug and you got it!" 

"A date? What kind of date? Didn't playing in the arcade count as a date?"

"Well, yes, buuttt I meant more like fancy-shmancy shit. Like fancy clothes, reservations, romantic lighting, you know, the works. You down?" Meg sat next to him, bouncing with excitement. Ryan made a face (he hated wearing a suit), so Meg busted out the bug guns. 

"No. Nononono. Puppy eyes will NOT get me in a suit!" 

"Ryyaann." She began to bat her eyelashes. Ryan started making his relenting noises, she knew she would win. 

"Fine. But I pick the restaurant."

"Deal."

~~~~

Meg carefully applied her cherry red lipstick, the finishing touch. She wore a beautiful black dress, curled her purple hair, and of course wore some super cute heels. She could hear Ryan hopping in the shower (do all guys wait till the last minute to get ready?), which was her cue to finish her plan. She snuck into the bedroom, and plucked him his wallet and replaced it with an identical one with no cash or card. That way she had to pay.

She quickly hid the wallet in her office and went to the living room to wait for Ryan. She could hear him getting ready quickly to meet her so they wouldn't be late. She giggled as she heard mutter about he hated suits when he walked in. 

"Wow." Ryan breathed as he saw Meg. She gave a little twirl. 

"You like it?" Meg asked, looking at herself. 

"Like it? I love it. Youre beautiful." He gently wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gently kissed her, careful not to smear her makeup.

"Alrighty, its time to go! We are not going to late!"

~~~  
The meal had gone fantastic, not only was the food divine, it was so nice to get some cheesy romantic time with her boyfriend. The end of the meal had come, which meant Meg finishing her plan. 

"The bill, sir." the waiter handed Ryan the bill. Ryan grabbed his wallet and pulled out his card.

What? How?

Ryan smirked.

That bastard.

“No, no, it’s my treat.” Meg said, yanking his debit card out his hand, replacing it with her own. The waiter blinked, obviously feeling awkward, but accepted the card and excused himself to make the transaction. 

"You-" They both began, causing them both to giggle. Ryan gestured to Meg to start.

"You ass! You knew! You switched the wallet!" Meg accused, but was smiling all the same. 

"Ah, yeah, well. I figured something was up when I opened the fake wallet and my license was a stick figure picture of me." he laughed as Meg blushed. " But I guess even me figuring our your plan didn't work for me, you still paid." Meg rolled her eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to treat my man." Meg whispered as she leaned over the table to kiss him.


End file.
